


Otherworldly Pleasure

by RainbowAether



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Biology, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Crack Treated Seriously, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Mpreg, Tentacle Dick, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowAether/pseuds/RainbowAether
Summary: Shuichi gets abducted and becomes the host of an alien baby through rather unconventional means.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Otherworldly Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> My friend had a Sims game were Shuichi was abducted and became pregnant, so I wrote this. Its pretty short but whatever.

Shuichi's eyes shot open, his shoulder blades awkwardly pressed against his back, he tried to pull himself up, only to realize he was held down by his wrists on an operating table. His memory came back to him, only remembering being abducted by an alien before passing out. "Hey, you're awake, I was really worried about you!,'" Shuichi turned his head to the voice, a blonde girl with light green pale skin in a two-piece outfit. 

She brought her hand to her chest, "I'm Kaede Akamatsu, I know this is all a little worrying but it's going to make sense soon," Shuichi could only stare in disbelief as she spoke as though nothing was out of the ordinary. "As you've probably guessed, we are not the same species," she walked over to a nearby table bringing back a set of medical instruments. 

Kaede pricked his finger for a blood sample, putting it into a machine to analyze it, "I realized I forgot to ask you, what's your name?". Shuichi stared up at her, "Uh I-I'm Shuichi Saihara". Kaede looks back down at him, "That's a really cute name Shuichi!," the alien bopped his noise-making him blush. She then looked back at her analysis, "And I have great news too, you're a very healthy human male!". 

Shuichi was about to speak until Kaede climbed onto the observation table, pushing his legs apart, "K-Kaede what are you doing?!," frantically trying to sit up as Kaede pulled his pants off. "I'm sorry for not telling you earlier, but my species is on the brink of extinction, I need a male to reproduce" she looked downtrodden. He could only stare back, unable to completely comprehend what to do next as Kaede pulled out a brightly colored bulge, bulbous at the base, ending with a tip leaking out a translucent green lube. She threw Shuichi's pants and boxers to the ground, her fingertips reaching to the top of her cock and pulling of fluid. 

The alien pushed his legs up, quickly slipping her fingers into his ass, making him yelp at the sudden intrusion. He looked up at Kaede, clearly focused on the task at hand, pushing her fingers into the human, Shuichi panted out, "Wh- What are you doing?'. She snapped out of her job, tilting her head, "Well how are you meant to hold my kid otherwise?". Afterward, she simply returned to work, opening up Shuichi as he yipped and bit his lip; Shuichi himself being unable to respond. 

As soon as it had happened, she withdrew her fingers, Kaede climbed up further; Lightly pushing in her cock's tip with no resistance. Only for halfway through she could push into the boy any further, she looked down at Shuichi's trembling beneath her. Kaede brought a hand to his cheek, shushing him and speaking in a hushed tone, "Don't worry Shuichi, everything going to be alright", before thrusting into him, making him involuntary moan. 

He felt horrified, wanting to cover his face and never be seen again; However, before he could contemplate any such thoughts further, Kaede thrust into him, feeling heat buildup in him. Kaede softly laughed, "Oh Shuichi, you don't have to be embarrassed!". She filled the human with her cock, finding herself moaning at the tightness around her dick. Shuichi's body jumped at every few thrusts, biting his lip to hold back any more of his shame, only for little grunts to still escape him. 

Kaede pressed her forehead against Shuichi's, her hand gripping onto his erect cock, a dribble of precum already leaking out; her only giving him muted pushes into his body, her entire length filling him up. Shuichi couldn't take it anymore, a long shot of semen staining his shirt as he cried out. Kaede only pumped into him harder, eventually coming as Shuichi felt a large weight in his body. She laid on top of him, caressing his features and humming softly before pulling herself up and fixing her clothing. "Thank you, Shuichi, I'm already positive this is going to be a huge success!" she brought her hands together as she spoke, Shuichi only half comprehending as he came done from his alien induced escapade. 

Shuichi woke up in front of his house, standing up, he felt dizzy and sick. Looking up at the midnight sky, distinctly aware of how strange his body felt and why. He fell back onto the ground, letting himself fall asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Random thanks but I'd just like to say the past 3 months of me writing have been great, I've written 25k words and I have some more (serious) fic ideas rn.


End file.
